BookWorms
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Selena was best friends with Demi until she hit high school and became a part of the popular crowd. Now she bullies Demi constantly, Selena doesn't see how bad it is affecting Demi until she catches up with Demi in the library. Demi starts giving Selena books and Selena notices that the books are a chain of what's going on with their relationship. -Demena/Semi/Lovez
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters, only the story. Enjoy!**

"Demi! Get up!" Demi's older sister, Dallas, yelled.

Demi groaned hearing that and opened her eyes slowly before throwing the pillow over them from the light. "Ok! Ok!" She then sighed and glanced at the clock seeing it was 6:30 a.m. Demi had to be at school by 8 o'clock. She absolutely _hated_ going to school, she used to love it. It was her favorite thing to do. Demi _loved_ to learn, and read, but now she was scared to go to school, all because of one reason, Selena Gomez.

Selena and Demi used to be best friends. They grew up together, went to Elementary school together, went to middle school together, did everything together, but now they are in high school and things have changed. The summer before her freshmen year Demi and Selena were freaking out talking about how much they were excited to be going into High school together. Once the year started Selena made friends and they didn't like Demi, they thought she was too nerdy and laughed at her. Selena wanted to stick up for her, but she was finally in the popular crowd and didn't want to wreck that, so she ended up picking on Demi too.

Now, Demi is four weeks into her sophomore year and Selena is still picking on her, but it's worse because now Selena is head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school.

Demi got up with a heavy sigh and cringed at her own breath. She put on her glasses and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth; after that Demi went to her closet and picked out some clothes, biting her lip as she looked at her book bag. She really didn't want to go to school today, she didn't want to deal with Selena, but she knew if she skipped school she'd end up missing a lot from her classes, even though she already knows all of the stuff.

"Demi, are you ready?" Dallas asked coming into her room with a small smile. Demi looked up at Dallas and nodded grabbing her bag. "You okay?" Her older sister asked wrapping an arm around Demi's shoulder and leading her downstairs. Demi just nodded again and grabbed a banana.

"I'm going to walk to school; you don't have to drive me." She said softly to Dallas and walked out of the house. She looked back at the house and snuck over to the trash can throwing her fruit away. Demi barley ate anything anymore; she'd always take her dinner up to her room and wait till her family was away from the kitchen before throwing it away.

_Honk honk!_

Demi looked up to see a car driving by and noticed it was some of the football team. "Hey, loser!" One of them said throwing balled up papers at her. She looked down and stopped before walking another way to school, digging her nails into her arm and dragging them down deeply and harshly.

"Don't you fucking cry." She growled to herself.

* * *

When Demi walked into the school she instantly ducked her head and put her hood up on her sweater hoping not to be seen as she goes to her locker. She grinned slightly to herself seeing as no one saw her and grabbed her books for her first class, shutting her locker. Demi's grin faded instantly when she heard someone.

"Look who's here!" Selena called to her with a smirk, crossing her arms and walking toward Demi with her friends. "Why do you look so down nerd?" Selena laughed bitterly and shoved Demi against the locker, making her drop her books. "Scared?" She asked looking mad. Demi closed her eyes tightly when she was thrown against the locker, her arms hit one of the locks and she bit her lip squealing slightly trying to hold back a cry.

Selena noticed this and her eyes softened slightly noticing something was actually wrong with Demi. She then hardened her gaze and backed up. "Fucking wimp." She muttered to her friends, not wanting them to notice Selena was concerned and they walked off.

Demi quickly picked up her books and ran to the bathroom going into a stall when she saw some girls. She lifted her arm and ran her fingers over it, letting a tear drop and hit the cuts. She winced and sniffed before hearing the girls speak. "Hey Selena, guess who's here already waiting for you?" One of the girls said. Demi's eyes filled with more tears and she leaned against the stall putting her head back on the wall starting to breathe heavier, feeling her throat swell.

Selena looked at the stall and heard slight sniffs and small sobs. She then looked to her friends and smirked. "I got this one, go wait out in the hall." She chuckled. The girls smirked and nodded, leaving. The door shut and Selena looked at the stall, walking up and placing a hand on the door. She thought of things to say, that might make Demi calm down, but shook her head deciding to leave her be. Selena walked up to the mirror and fixed her make-up, before putting it back in her bag. "You can come out you know? I'm not going to hurt you." She said after making sure no one was in the bathroom besides Demi.

Demi was confused hearing that, she wiped her eyes and pulled her sleeves down standing still and quiet. "Demi, come out." Selena said a little stern and stood up straight, crossing her arms.

"W-why?" Demi stuttered picking her books up and holding them to her chest.

"I want to talk to you." The head cheerleader said and walked a bit closer. "Get out here, now." She demanded. Demi bit her lip and nodded to herself, walking out and looked at Selena. Selena looked at her before staring into Demi's red eyes. She sighed and grabbed some make-up wipes from her bag, walking over to Demi and cleaning up her face. "Your eye liner is smeared." She whispered and then threw the wipes away, taking out some eye liner and fixing it for Demi. She then smiled slightly when she was done and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry; I didn't know I pushed you that hard that it hurt you, where did it hurt?" She asked softly grabbing Demi's hand and about to lift Demi's sleeve before demi yanked away with wide, scared eyes.

Demi looked at Selena for a moment before running out of the bathroom and down the hall. Selena ran out of the bathroom as well and saw her friends; she set a glare on Demi and growled acting pissed. The football team laughed seeing Demi run and shoved her down to the ground. Demi yelped and hit the floor, her head hitting the ground. Selena's eyes widened and she heard Demi scream, that scream remained in Selena's ear as she ran to Demi. Demi laid there holding the back of her head in pain as Selena bent down. "Demi! Demi look at me!" Demi didn't reply as her face went blank and her eyes rolled back, passing out.

"Fuck! Go get help!" Selena shouted at the football team, whose faces were shocked and horror washed about what just happened. Two of them ran away for help and Selena looked back down at Demi trying to wake her. Selena then noticed Demi's hand was filling with blood. "Oh my gosh! Demi!" She screamed and lifted her head, taking off her cheer sweater and placing it where Demi's head was bleeding. She started crying harshly and trying everything she could to help Demi. Her eyes ended up being so filled with tears that her version was blurred. The sound of an ambulance was heard and Selena looked up seeing four teachers running over and the principle. "Help her!"

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

"She's waking up." Demi heard faintly. She hummed and opened her eyes seeing white walls, and medical stuff.

"Dallas? Mom? Where am I?" Demi whispered confused and shut her eyes again holding her head. "My head hurts so badly." She whispered again.

"I know honey," She heard her mom say. "You're in the hospital. Selena claimed that you fell down at school and busted your head in the hall." She said softly holding her head.

Demi got a flash back of what happened and frowned pushing her mother's hand away. "You talked to Selena?" She asked a little shocked.

Her mother nodded with a smile. "She rode in the ambulance with you. She refused to stay at school knowing what happened. I didn't know you two were still friends." She grinned and looked to the door. "She's in the waiting room with your sister, let me go get her." Before Demi could say anything, her mother walked out.

No one knew about how Selena bullied Demi. So, she could get why her mother was so happy, she only knew the good of her. Demi sighed and looked at the blank wall then door at her arms, thank god her sleeve was down on her left arm, she was afraid they would've put the IV in that one. Thankfully, they put it in her right arm where there were no scars.

Demi looked up hearing a knock at the door and saw it open slowly; Selena popped her head in before walking in fully and closing the door. She smiled and fixed her skirt thinking of something to say to Demi. Selena couldn't think of anything so she just ran over and hugged Demi tightly.

Demi's eyes went wide at that and she just looked down at Selena, not moving at all. Selena slowly got up and she wiped her tears. "I thought I lost you." She forced a small laugh out and ran her hand through her own hair. "I was so worried." She whispered and looked over to her sweater on the counter with blood stained all over it.

Demi followed Selena's gaze to the sweater then looked back at Selena, "Why are you here?" She said with no emotion. She really hated the fact that Selena had the nerve to be worried and concerned after the years she bullied her.

Selena looked at Demi with hurt in her eyes then sat on her bed she was put in. "Demi, I care about you a lot. I'm so sorry for what I have done to you these years in high school. What I've done was very wrong of me and no, if you're thinking it took me just now to realize that's not true. I've always known, but I was tired of being a nobody and being bullied, I feel like I'm finally somebody Dems."

"So you left me and made me deal with all the bullying on my own. No to mention you turned on me and bullied me worse, even though you know exactly how it feels." Demi growled at Selena and set a glare on her.

Selena looked at her for a couple moments and felt her heart shatter. "I'm sorry." She whispered and got up leaving the room.

**And of course, ten reviews as usual makes a new chapter appear !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for you guys ! Thank you all so much for your reviews, it really helps . It makes me want to write more and brainstorm ! c: You all are my amazing !**

The next week Demi was in school once again. The past few days Demi hasn't been going to school because of her injury, she hasn't spoken to anyone, but her family and she isolated herself more than usual. Her mother thinks she has only been isolated because of her pills she's on for her head injury, Demi thinks so too.

It was Demi's first day back since the accident and a lot of people backed off and gave her a break because of what had happen. The football teams looks very guilty and Selena completely ignored her, along with her friends. Only a few people here and there said something, but it wasn't as bad as when they said something and abused her. Demi was now in the library for lunch and was in the back, behind a shelf reading with four other books next to her waiting to be read.

Demi looked up hearing someone humming and saw the librarian; the librarian smiled at her and gave a curt nod. "Demi, always good to see you. Find what you need?" Demi nodded and smiled slightly before looking back down at her book and flipping the page.

* * *

Selena entered the library and went straight to the magazine section wanting to get something to read while she was in Geometry. She gathered some and heard a wrinkle of a page. Raising her eyebrows Selena turned the corner and saw Demi sitting there reading. Selena smiled a little watching Demi lifted her glasses and react to the book she was reading. She chuckled quietly watching for a few moments before biting her lip and heading over. Selena sat down next to Demi and grinned. "How are you feeling?" She whispered rubbing Demi's back.

Jumping a little at the touch Demi looked at Selena a bit confused. "I'd never thought I'd see Selena Gomez in a library ever again." She stated seriously and pushed her glasses up again with her finger.

Selena bit her lip once again and looked over Demi's features, for a nerd, Demi was hot. Everyone had to admit that once in their life. Selena was straight, but she was definitely questioning her sexuality when it came to Demi Lovato. She has been since she known Demi, which was a long time. "I needed a magazine for Geometry." She said holding up the magazines. Selena then looked at the four books next to Demi and looked at the covers. "Still a bookworm I see." She smiled.

"Well, unlike you, I never changed. I won't ever, for anyone." Demi muttered taking the books away from Selena and setting them back down on the other side of her.

"Oh, c'mon Demzy! I'm sorry, ok? Stop being so stubborn." Selena pouted.

Demi looked at her quickly hearing that nickname. She hadn't heard that in forever. It made her heart drop and her throat swell up. "Don't ever call me that again. Just leave Selena, I don't need this. You pick on me all the time, this is the only place where I feel safe, so please, don't take it away from me, leave." Demi said quietly and turned her back to Selena, starting to read again.

Selena frowned deeply and reached her hand out to set it on Demi's shoulder, but quickly pulled back. She then instead wrapped her legs around Demi's waist and pulled her into her chest holding her tightly. "Demi!" She whined and leaned her forehead on Demi's temple. It felt good to hold Demi again; it had been so long since she had. She used to when Demi would have nightmares or Demi would hold Selena when it was storming out.

Demi was shocked by the sudden action, but once she was against Selena's front she felt as if she couldn't escape. So Demi just closed her eyes and took in a breath. After a few minutes Demi spoke, "Selena, what are you trying to do? I'm so confused, if you think I'm going to forgive you, you are so wrong. If you think you are going to be my friend again, you are still wrong. It's going to take a lot for me to allow you in my life again." She said placing her hands on Selena's.

This brought a smile to Selena's face and she pulled away, pushing Demi up, but keeping her legs around her and playing with her hair. "I know, I'm going to try still though. I want you back Dems." She said just as quiet as Demi was speaking.

"Well, ok then." Demi smiled a little at what Selena was doing and picked up her book that she was reading starting to read it again.

A bit later the bell rung signaling that it was time to go to class, Demi and Selena got up and put their things in their backpacks. Demi then looked at Selena and smiled giving her a book. "I know you still are a bookworm also, somewhere in there." She bit her lip and left. Selena looked at Demi with a raised eyebrow and looked down at the book before putting it in her bag and heading out.

* * *

After class it was time to go home and Selena was walking down the hall before her friends joined her. "Oh, Sel, look at the nerd over there." One of her friends said. Selena looked over to see Demi putting her hair in a ponytail and heading to her locker. God, could Demi be any more beautiful? The way her hair was now up and her glasses at the tip of her nose were so cute. She grinned seeing Demi push them up and she bit her own lip looking back at her friends.

"No, come on guys, she just-" Before Selena could finish her sentence her friends were making their way over and shoved Demi into her locker.

Demi gasped loudly and groaned. Selena's eyes widened slightly, but she only stood there trying to figure out what to do, she didn't want her friends to pick on her also, she wanted to stay popular and feel like someone. She heard another gasp from Demi and looked over her face seeing her wince. That couldn't have possibly hurt that bad, could it? They were only holding her against the locker. Selena then saw one of her friends hands tighten around Demi's wrist and saw water filling Demi's eyes.

"Fucking nerd!" Her friend shouted and shoved Demi more into the locker. Selena saw Demi biting her lip harshly trying to hold back tears and stormed over there shoving her friends away and grabbing Demi's hands pushing them into the locker with a smirk.

Demi looked at Selena with hurt and pain in her eyes. "Se-"

"Shut up!" She growled and loosened her grip a bit noticing Demi was still in pain. She then pushed herself off the locker and turned to her friends. "I'm the only one who gets to abuse this bitch got it?" She snapped at them and turned to Demi with a glare shoving her against the locker again. "Get out of this hall." She spat at her and walked back to pick up her things, heading to her car.

Once Selena was at her car she opened the back door and threw her stuff in before hearing her name being called. "Selena!" She recognized the voice and her eyes widened quickly grabbing Demi's waist and pushing her into the car, looking around and getting in as well, ducking so no one would see them; at least she hoped.

"Are you insane? Demi you can't just walk up to me in public like that." She sighed running a hand through her hair.

Demi frowned and shook her head. "Selena if you want to fix things between you and me you shouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with me. And another thing," She started, and slapped Selena.

"Ouch! The fuck?" Selena gripped her cheek and fixed a glare on Demi.

"That's for still abusing me and not sticking up for me! What the hell was that Selena?" Demi yelled. Selena quickly covered Demi's mouth seeing some kids walk by and ducking close to Demi, basically lying on top of her in the back seat. She then looked down at Demi, her eyes on hers. She slipped her hand off and tucked some hair behind Demi's ear.

"I know. I just didn't know what to do. Let me explain it all at your place?" She asked and grabbed Demi's hand looking at the back of it to see it's a little bruised already from the locker. Selena kissed it and got up, climbing into the driver's seat. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay down until we're away from the school." She frowned ashamed of herself.

Demi looked at her for a moment still registering what just happened when Selena was back there with her. "Ok." She sighed out and shook her head rubbing her hand before closing her eyes trying to relax and calm down.

**Review and stuff ! Don't forget that ten reviews make a new chapter appear !**

**Check out my other stories as well while you wait . c;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, what's up ? I got 12 reviews for the last chapter, so you know what that means, new chapter ! Thanks to all of you for your wonder reviews, I am so glad you love my story ! You are all amazing . Here we go !**

Last time Selena was at Demi's house was the first week of freshmen year. Demi remembered the whole scenario perfectly, only because her best friend left her that day.

"_Demi, Sel is here!" Demi's mother shouted from down stairs. _

_Demi smiled widely and shut her book jumping off her bed and running downstairs to meet Selena at the foot of the stairs. "Selly!" She chuckled attacking Selena with a bone crushing hug. _

_Selena smiled and rubbed her back before pushing her off gently, "Let's go up to your room Demzy."_

Demi sighed and got out of the car walking up to her front door with Selena on her tail following her while looking around to make sure no one is watching. Demi frowned at that when she noticed and unlocked the door watching Selena run inside. Rolling her eyes, Demi shut the door behind her and pointed upstairs. "Let's go into my room." She murmured.

_Demi lead Selena into her room and smiled closing the door behind them before jumping on the bed and lying down. Selena giggled lightly and sat down looking down at Demi. "We need to talk ok?" Selena's smile dropped a little and she ran her fingers through Demi's hair. "Demi, we can't hang out anymore at school."_

"I'm sorry for what happened back at the school ok? Things are just really complicated." Selena said instantly when Demi closed her bedroom door. "It's hard. I wanted to stop them, I did. I didn't want to hurt you though. I can't just randomly all of a sudden be your friend. Demi, you need to understand that I want to be your friend again, your best friend, your sister, but it's really difficult. I also want to be someone at school and for once I'm, I'm not a nerd to them, or a loser, not even someone in the shadows. I'm someone; I'm popular, with friends!"

"_What are you talking about? Are you kidding?" Demi raised her eyebrow and chuckled pulling Selena down and wrapping her arms around her. "That's not funny Sel. You're my best friend. Friends don't do that." She smiled. "You'd never leave." Demi sighed resting her head on Selena's chest closing her eyes._

_Selena looked down at Demi and her face washed in awe. She then let it fall to a frown. "You're right," She whispered and sat up putting her hands on Demi's shoulders. "Which is why I'm leaving you, Demi, I got offered to be friends with popular people! I also got offered to be on the cheer squad, this is great. I can finally have friends."_

_Demi's eyes widen and tears shed down her cheeks. "What? Selena I'm your friend. I-I don't understand, I thought-What?" She stuttered and quickly backed away from her. "How-How could you?" Her lip quivered. _

"You need help." Demi spat at Selena coldly and walked over putting her backpack on her desk and taking out her books and her binder.

Selena groaned and tilted her head back running her hand through her hair in defeat. "I know. I wouldn't expect you to understand anyways." She muttered and looked around Demi's room. Demi looked over at her and glared before sitting down and starting to pull out her math homework, for next week. Selena looked over and raised an eyebrow. "You're shitting me. Is that next weeks? Demi!" Selena groaned the last part.

Demi quickly turned around and glared at her again. "Don't even Gomez! You and I used to sit down on that same bed and do all of next week's homework for the fun of it! Hell, my mom used to challenge us to race to get it done and reward us with juice pouches! You can't say shit. So shut your damn mouth and watch TV or something, better yet just go home!"

Selena was very shocked by Demi's outburst, yet she was impressed. She smirked when Demi turned back around and grabbed the remote turning the TV on. Selena laid there for about twenty minutes watching a show that was on ABC Family. Demi finally shut her book and turned to see Selena completely into the show. She bit her lip and started to think for a moment before deciding to take advantage of Selena hanging out with her. Demi walked over and laid across the bed putting her head on Selena's left leg, Selena absent mindly placed her foot on Demi's chest sliding it under her shirt and rubbed her collar bone sweetly while watching the show.

Closing her eyes, Demi enjoys the feeling of Selena rubbing her collar bones, even if it is her bare foot, which when you think about is a little disturbing. Demi brushes the thought off her mind though when her mother walks in. Her mother smiled brightly seeing Demi and Selena. "Sel! You're here." She says with an exciting tone. Selena stays in the same position with Demi and smiles nodding, continuing to move her foot. Demi keeps her eyes on the screen and her mother smiles biting her lip. "I'll go get you something to drink if you want? What would you girls like?"

"Dr. Pepper." They both say and chuckle looking at each other. Selena felt Demi's laugh on her foot and smiled before looking at Demi's mom.

Demi's mother smiled as well and nodded about to walk out before turning on her heel. "Demi, are you and Selena dating?"

Demi laughed and sat up putting her hands behind her on the bed holding her up. "No. Go get the drinks mom." She smiled. Her mother nodded and left.

Selena had a confused expression on her face and looked at Demi when her mother closed the door. "What was that all about?" She asked a little quietly.

"What do you mean?" Demi got up and walked over to her closet pulling out some grey sweat pants and a white tank top. She then pulled off her sweater and looked to Selena whose face was now reddish.

Selena cleared her throat and looked down at her fingers sitting up more. "She asked if we were together. She even said it as if it was completely normal for you to be dating girls." She bit her lip and looked up at Demi who had changed into her tank top, with a sweater, and now is changing into sweat pants.

"Well, duh." Demi laughed lightly and slipped into the sweats. She then walked over and brushed her hair out. "Selena, I'm gay." She said with no problem and turned to Selena with a raised eyebrow.

Selena's jaw was dropped and she quickly crawled to the edge of the bed. "What?! How did I not know this? How long have you been? When did you know? Why? What?" She quickly said completely confused.

Demi chuckled and sat down next to Selena. "Calm down. You didn't know because you obviously aren't my friend. You would've known if you were around, but you left. I've been for a while now, I mean seriously, I never had a boyfriend and I always found them repulsive." Selena shrugged and nodded at that remembering when Demi used to say that. "And why? Selena you should know to never ask someone that, even if you aren't _gay_." Demi put her fingers up air quoting the word _gay_. "I hate labeling myself. I just like being me." Demi shrugged and got up. "I also never officially came out because no one asked about my relationships. Plus, why would I if you and your stupid friends will just pick on me for it?" Demi said a bit upset.

Selena didn't say anything and just looked down at the ground. Once she finally registered everything she got up and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Demi only nodded and put her hair into a pony tail. Selena raised an eyebrow and spoke again. "Are you getting ready to do something or what?"

"Actually," Demi smiled and turned to Selena. "I'm going outside to jump on the trampoline. You can join if you want." She smirked and stepped closer. "If you're not afraid to be seen that is." She then passed Selena and walked out of the room.

Selena watched her leave and blushed a little. She then felt a little pool of guilt in her stomach and bit the inside of her cheek starting to walk downstairs to see Demi grabbing her drink from her mother. Selena walked over and grinned at Demi's mom taking her drink. "Thank you." She murmured and followed Demi out into the backyard. Selena smiled and set her drink on the table following Demi to the trampoline. She kicked off her shoes and crawled on, only for Demi to smirk, run, and bounce next to her, making Selena bounce up in the air and fall on the trampoline. Demi laughed and helped Selena up.

"You actually came outside with me," Demi said jumping.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Selena smirked and grabbed Demi pulling her down. Demi gasped and wrestled to get out of Selena's grip. Selena laughed and rolled on Demi. Demi stopped struggling and smiled at her. "We used to do this all the time as kids. I missed you Sel." Demi whispered.

Biting her lip, Selena nodded and then let out a breath. "I did too Dems." She then sat up and looked around the yard for a minute before Demi spoke up.

"I guess I'm your dirty little secret." She smirked and got up starting to jump again.

Selena's eyes widened a little and looked up at Demi before thinking about it. Demi was Selena's dirty little secret. That didn't sound too bad to her. It actually made her feel something she couldn't describe, but she loved it.

**I hope you enjoyed ! Please review and read my other stories ! Ten reviews equal new chapter !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, this isn't as good as my other chapter, but I have been way to busy this week with school so I couldn't focus. I'll do better next week! I just thought you needed something to look forward to sooo here!**

After spending the day at Demi's house, Selena went home. She had such a great time seeing Demi and her family again. She even stayed for dinner. It was good that she did too because Demi's mother cooked her favorite just for her, chicken and dumplings. Selena loved it better when it was cooked by Mrs. Lovato.

Currently, Selena was lying in bed doing her homework. She quickly got it done, no surprise, the nerd in her came out when she was doing homework. Selena sighed and closed her binder before getting a text. She smiled seeing Demi's name pop up.

_Demi –Imessage_

_I had a great time. Thank you. Are you free tomorrow?_

Selena smiled and sat up reading the message. She then bit her lip and thought for a moment before frowning.

_Me too. No need to thank me and I'm afraid not. Sorry._

Selena wanted to hang out with Demi, but she had plans with her friends. She couldn't just ditch her friends for Demi. They would probably be suspicious. Selena sighed and fell back onto her bed looking up at the ceiling. She smiled seeing footprints on her ceiling from when she was younger and had a bunk bed. Her and Demi would climb to the top and lay on their backs putting their feet on the ceiling. Selena laughed lightly and felt her phone vibrate.

_Demi –Imessage_

_It's cause I'm gay isn't it? That's why you don't want to hang out. (;_

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Selena replied a quickly 'shut up' before getting off her bed and heading downstairs to get a snack. "Hey mom? I'm going to my friends tomorrow to spend the night; I might be busy all weekend. You're ok with that, right?" Selena asked her mother who was sitting at the table on her laptop while drinking coffee. Her mother just nodded and Selena picked up an apple, going over to sit next to her mother. "You ok?"

Selena's mother grinned and shut her laptop. "Yeah, I'm fine, just trying to figure out what to do if your father loses his job. He lied to his boss about something and thinks his boss is catching on." She shrugged and looked into her coffee. "Selena, if your father is dismissed from his job, we will go in debt. We're already low on money as it is."

Selena looked at her mother with a comforting smile trying her best to look brave. She then rubbed her back and spoke up, "I'm sorry. I'll try to get a job and help out around here ok? I'm sure dad will be fine…"

"Thank you sweetie." Her mother whispered.

After a talk with her mother Selena headed back up to her room. She sighed and fell on her bed before digging into her backpack to find a book. She then remembered the book Demi gave her. Selena just laughed lightly and decided to check it out.

When Selena read a few pages of the book she started to notice how one of the girls in the book was starting to turn on one of her best friends. This made Selena mad and very interested so she sat up and switched to another position to read more.

By the end of the night Selena was nearly yelling at the book. She was very upset with the main character, how could the girl do this to her friend? It was so messed up. Another hour later Selena was dozing off. She sighed and decided to finish it another time. Selena got ready for bed and was out like a light.

"Sel, Look at this." Selena's friend Megan laughed holding her phone out for Selena to see. It was a picture of one of the guys on the football team doing some weird pose. Selena was at Megan's spending the night and had all the squad over.

Selena just smiled and forced out a laugh under her breath. She way was too focused on Demi. She wanted to be with Demi right now, not her friends. She wanted to know what Demi was doing at this moment and all day. Selena missed Demi.

She then sighed and looked at her phone, pulling up her messages and clicked on Demi's. "Sel, you ok?" One of her friends asked and leant over to look at Selena's phone. "Oh my gosh, Demi as in Demi Lovato? That nerd we always torture?" The girl laughed and read the message before Selena pulled it away from her quickly. "Whoa! Wait! Did that say she was gay?! You're texting her and she's gay?!"

"What?!"

"Demi's gay?!"

Selena's friends all questioned quickly while starring at her. She panicked and said the first thing on her mind. "Yeah, the fag decided to try and hang and I turned her down. She's totally attracted to me. It's disturbing." She laughed.

All her friends busted out laughing. "That's so gross."

Selena just smiled and nodded rolling her eyes before sighing. She felt a pain hit her in the stomach, a pain of guilt. She couldn't believe what she was doing to Demi. _I'm so fucked._

At school on Monday, Selena was walking down the halls with her friends and they were all engaged in a conversation. Selena was showing them something on her phone before running into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" She snapped looking up before her glare faded into a soft gaze. It was Demi.

"Yeah faggot!" One of the cheerleaders laughed and through a piece of paper at Demi.

Selena quickly looked back at the cheerleader before moving her eyes backed to Demi to see her eyes starting to water. Selena felt another sharp pain in her stomach and Demi slowly backed up.

"You better get away from Selena fucking dyke!"

"Stop being so attached, freak!"

They all continued to torment Demi. Selena just stood there though; she didn't know what to do. She felt horrible. Soon, Demi was running away with tears rolling down her cheeks. _What did you do Sel?_

Later on at Lunch Selena quickly snuck to the library knowing Demi would be there. She headed towards the back where Demi was before and of course found her with her face buried in her knees crying silently.

Selena was quickly to sit next to her and wrap her arms around her. "Demi I am so sorry. They looked at my phone and-"

"I don't care!" Demi yelled shoving her away. When Selena looked at Demi's face she was shocked. Demi looked horrible. Her eyes were so red and her cheeks were puffy from crying so much. "You didn't do anything Selena! You stood there and let them tackle me with words." She sobbed out.

Selena frowned and looked to the ground before looking back up and trying again. She pulled Demi in and pushed her head in her shoulder. "I know. I know. I'm sorry, but I am trying Dems. I'm trying hard to be the person you want me to be..." She whispered starting to cry herself.

Demi stayed quiet and cried in Selena's shoulder. For about five minutes that's all they did was held each other and cried. Selena had made a horrible mistake and it caused Demi crash and fall. "It-It hurts." Demi choked out and cried harder in Selena's shoulder.

Hearing those words killed Selena. She felt her worse pain yet hit her in the gut and held Demi tightly to her, rubbing her back. She had to be strong for Demi. She couldn't let Demi down again. Selena had to be the best she could, even if they were the littlest baby steps. At least she was trying.

When she felt like Demi calmed down she pulled away and smiled weakly, looking Demi in the eyes. "I love you. Gay or not." She whispered. Demi sniffed and Selena turned to look in her bag before pulling out the book. "This book pisses me off by the way. How could that girl do that to her?!" Selena frowned.

Demi started to smile and she bit her lip. "Um, Selena, she's exactly like you." She said looking down. Selena's expression went blank for a second before quickly opening the book to see what Demi was talking about. She bit her lip reading over some lines and then looked up at Demi. Demi slowly looked up at Selena before clearing her throat when the bell rang. She got up and left Selena sitting there completely dazed out trying to put the pieces together.

When Demi was walking down the hall to her next class a girl she had never seen before walked in front of her, with her nose in a book. Demi accidently bumped her shoulder causing her to drop the book. The girl gasped and looked up startled before chuckling. "I'm sorry." She smiled.

Demi's eyes widened at the girl, she was absolutely beautiful. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, her glasses were at the tip of her nose and her pink lip was between her teeth. Demi smiled softly and bent down to pick up her book. "No, I'm sorry." She said and then looked at the book. "Tempted? This is one of the best books I've read so far." Demi said excited. "You read?"

"All the time." The blonde giggled and then shifted her eyes to the book. Demi smiled and reached over pushing the girl's glasses up for her. The blonde blushed and held the book to her chest. "I'm Nicole." She whispered.

"Demi, I'm guessing you're either new here? I haven't seen you around." Demi said starting to walk with her.

"I'm new." Nicole smiled.

Selena who was standing in the library doorway frowned watching the relationship form between them. She didn't like what was going on at all. She wanted Demi and didn't want Demi with anyone else. Just thinking about it made Selena furious. Letting out a huff, Selena made her way to class.

After school Selena was walking down the hallway with her squad before seeing Demi and Nicole talking at Demi's locker. Selena smirked and stopped, turning around to her face her friends. "Have you guys heard about that ridiculous reach search project in English?" They all sighed and started grumbling about it. "Well, I think I'm going to get someone to do it for me. Follow my lead." She chuckled and turned, walking towards Demi. They all got big, evil smiles on their faces and chuckled as well. "Demi!" Selena grinned walking over and wrapping her arms around Demi's waist.

Demi's eyes widened and her face filled with confusion. "Sel-Selena? What are you doing?" She stuttered thinking she was being set up to be punched in the face or something.

"I'm just hugging you, silly." Selena placed her chin on Demi's shoulder. "Why do you look so scared?" She smirked.

This made Demi even more confused. "I don't know, maybe because you and your friends bully me constantly!" Nicole raised her eyebrow and looked at the cheer squad.

"Wait, these girls bully you?" She asked earning a nod from Demi. Selena stood up straight, her arms still around Demi watching Nicole questionably. Nicole chuckled and shook her head looking at Selena. "Which means you want something probably? Demi don't give into her Dems. You don't need to take this." She sighed grabbing Demi's hand and tugging her away from Selena.

Demi raised her eyebrows and locked her fingers with Nicole's looking back at Selena before setting a glare and shaking her head. They walked out of the school and went to Nicole's car sitting on the hood. "Thank you…" Demi whispered.

Nicole smiled and wrapped her arm around Demi's shoulder. "Don't take that from them ok? And if you need back up, I'll be there. I'm guessing you guys have history, care to share over ice cream?" She smirked lifting her fist and pushed Demi's jaw lightly with it, playfully punching her. This made Demi laugh lightly and nod murmuring a 'sure'.

"You're letting her win this round?" One of Selena's friends asked. They were standing by Selena's car now, watching the two girls get into the car.

"Hell no! I'm not done just get girls, don't lose faith in me, but we need to get rid of that blonde bitch. If she stays friends or whatever with Demi, I'll lose my nerd and have to find a new target. Why lose my little bitch? It's been too long to lose her." Selena smirked and looked at girls. They smirked as well and climbed into Selena's convertible.

**Ten reviews! (; Make it happen and I'll update! By the way, big thanks to the reviews that don't just say 'update'. You guys make me so happy because it actually makes me brainstorm more. 3**


	5. Chapter 5 - Help Me Out!

**Alright guys, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I appreciate them so so so much. You guys are amazing. Best _little book worms_ ever. (;**

**So, since it is the weekend, I have something for you guys to do so I can update sooner. See, I am stuck, writer's block, here's what you can do for me, choose what you want to happen next. Leave a review and I will take it into consideration and you may see what you wanted to happen in the next chapter. Well, get to brainstorming!**

**While you are waiting for an update, go check out my other stories and one shots. Please review and favorite the ones you love. (:**

**Have fun brainstorming _book worms_! I love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are absolutely amazing at ideas. I'm going to try and fit all of them in the story just for you! Here we go. (:**

After ice cream Nicole and Demi where at Nicole's house cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. _The Titanic_ is the movie that Demi chose; of course Demi would choose something like this. When the scene where Leonardo DiCaprio and the girl were in the backseat having a steamy good time, Demi cleared her throat and looked up at Nicole who was focused on Demi's legs. This made Demi chuckle and get up straddling her lap. "When's your parent's coming home again?"

Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around Demi's waist. "Later on tonight, remember when they get here you can't let them know that I'm into girls at all ok? Demi you have no idea how bad they would react." She sighed and tucked some hair behind Demi's ear. "So you can't act like this around them."

This made Demi frown, but nod nonetheless. "Ok." She murmured before burying her head into Nicole's neck. Nicole sighed and ran her hand up Demi's shirt resting it on her back; the feeling of Demi's skin against her hand made her close her eyes and nuzzles her nose into Demi's hair.

"Demi?" Nicole whispered. Demi hummed in response and slowly lifted her head up to look at the blonde's face. "What are we?" She blushed asking.

Demi raised an eyebrow and sat up on her lap shrugging. "What do you want us to be?"

Nicole places her hands on Demi's waist and bit her lip. "Not the answer I was hoping for." She chuckled lightly and smiled. "I think you know what I want us to be, babe."

Demi mirrored her smile and nodded. "Don't you think we're going to fast though? I just met you today!" She laughed and fell next Nicole propping her head on the arm of the couch and putting her feet in the girl's lap.

"So? You don't have to know me that well. Demi not knowing too much about someone makes the relationship all the better. You get to find out more about them and you never get bored with it. Demi I want to call you my girlfriend, I want to be the one to stick up for you, and I want to make everyone jealous that I have the most beautiful girl in the world. I can make you really happy if you let me." Nicole smiled more and shifted herself so she was lying next to Demi with her chin on Demi's chest.

Running her hand through Nicole's hair, Demi smiled more and moved her hands on Nicole's ribs to pull her up more. She pressed her lips to Nicole's soft ones and grinned into it. Nicole felt her grin and quickly straddled her smiling widely as she captured Demi's bottom lip. Nicole whispered a 'thank you' and Demi cupped her cheeks laughing against Nicole's lightly.

* * *

A few hours later Demi walked into her own room smiling like an idiot at what happened back at Nicole's. Her smile didn't last long though because she nearly shit her pants when she saw someone sitting on her bed waiting for her. She screamed then quickly grabbed her chest calming down. "Holy fuck Selena!" She growled setting a glare on her.

Selena chuckled and got up walking over and wrapping her arms around Demi's waist. "Oh, calm down. Why are you so angry with me all of a sudden?" She smiled and shut the door behind Demi leading her to the bed.

"It's like ten o'clock Selena, we have school tomorrow. What are you doing here? Go home." Demi said bitterly and yanked away from Selena. "You have no reason to be here." Demi was not in the mood to deal with Selena. She was happy as could be right now and didn't need Selena spoiling it. She was mad enough at her for what happened today.

Selena frowned and grabbed Demi's wrist to stop her from pulling away, but Demi screamed in pain and quickly got out of Selena's grip, water coming to the surface of her eyes. Selena's eyes, on the other hand, were wide. "Demi?" She asked concerned and took Demi's hand. The girl yanked it away and glared again at her.

"Go. Home." She stated firmly. Selena shook her head though and grabbed Demi's waist pinning her to the bed before yanking Demi's sleeves down to see cuts all down her arm. Panicking, she did the same to the other arm and cupped her mouth starting to let tears drop. Demi was more than mad now, she was hurt. She quickly shoved Selena off of her and started to yell. "Get out! Get out of my house! Go away!"

"Dem-"

"No! Leave! You've done enough!" Selena just shook her head and quickly wrapped her arms around Demi again burying her face into Demi's shoulder. Demi wiped her own eyes giving up and sat on the bed, Selena in her lap crying. "I hate you." Demi whispered and rest her hand on Selena's back.

"I know…" The cheerleader whispered through sobs and just sat there trying to calm down.

When a few moments passed the two calmed down and Selena lifted her head. "I'm going to go home, but Demi?" Demi looked at her with red eyes, her bangs in her eyes. "How long have you been doing this? Please try to stop, please. I don't want to lose you." Selena begged.

Demi got up from the bed and looked Selena dead in the eyes whispering, "You already have."

Selena gulped, and with that she left the Lovato house.

* * *

At school no one bothered to mess with Demi today. Mostly because Nicole was with her and they knew she wouldn't have it, but also because Selena didn't want Demi to hurt herself again and because of last night.

It was at lunch when Demi was at her locker putting her books away when Nicole skipped over and wrapped her arms around Demi's waist. She kissed the back of her neck and whispered a 'hello' to her girlfriend. Demi smiled at the affection and turned to peck the girl's lips. "Want to grab something to eat at the mall?"

Demi laughed lightly and nodded wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck. "Of course. Let's go." Nicole smiled and walked with Demi out of the school. When they walked out of the double doors Selena came around the lockers and watched them walk away, she was eavesdropping and didn't like what she heard. She didn't want Demi with anyone, but her. She wanted to do those things with Demi. If she had lost Demi, she was going to find her again.

By the time Selena reached the mall, Demi and Nicole were already there. Selena entered the mall casually with her arms cross and looking around in her uniform. She smirked seeing Nicole and Demi and turned to face one of her best friends that were with her. "Let's go get some Subway, then we can go shopping. " Her friend smiled and nodded.

Demi and Nicole were at a table by Subway, but they were eating Chinese. Nicole smiles seeing Demi reaching over and grabbing one of her eggrolls, eating it in her face. She shakes her head and chuckles tugging Demi's ponytail lightly. "You're terrible," Nicole says softly with a smile after sipping her drink.

"But you love it." Demi winks and steals a sip of her drink also.

"Deemmii!" Nicole whines and points to Demi's food. "You have your own!" She sets a pout and crosses her arms over her chest. Demi just smiles and opens Nicole's arms, wrapping hers around the blonde's waist and resting her head on her chest. Nicole smiles and kisses Demi's head cleaning up their mess a bit, careful to not be moving too much for Demi. They rest there for a little while letting their food settle JCPennys maybe?" Nicole looks at Demi.

Demi chuckles and leans up pecking her lips then gets up and carries the trey to the garbage. Once she's done she walks back over and sits in Nicole's lap. "Yeah, we can do that; just let me finish my drink it's almost gone." She says then sips her drink. Her eyes land on someone walking by and feels herself getting worked up. "Are you serious? I can't believe she's here. She's everywhere I go, it's like she's following me." Demi murmurs to Nicole, well more to herself.

Nicole raises an eyebrow confused then looks over seeing Selena. She huffs and pats Demi's thigh. "Come on babe, let's just go." She says annoyed. Demi nods and gets off Nicole then Nicole gets up. Selena looks over at them and smirks before whipping her hair over her shoulder and turning back to the menu. Nicole gets angry at this and starts heading over, but Demi is quick to stop her.

"No, come on Nicky; let's just go to JCPennys…" Demi says softly and rubs Nicole's stomach. This calms Nicole down and she nods keeping a death glare on Selena. Demi takes Nicole's hand and intertwines their fingers leading them away from the food court.

"I hate her." Nicole mutters under her breath and keeps her eyes forward. Demi chuckles and leans against Nicole's side bringing the blonde's arm around her shoulders, keeping their fingers together.

"Me too. Let's just forget about it ok? Come on, let's go have fun."

* * *

After Selena was done eating along with her friend they head out of the food court. "Where could they have gone do you think?" She asks her cheer mate. The girl looks around and points with a smirk on her face. Selena looks over and see Demi in the window looking at a shirt and heading towards the dressing room. She smirks widely and looks to her friend. "Let's go get my nerd."

Meanwhile, Demi was changing into the shirt and Nicole was leaning against the wall waiting for her. When Demi was done changing, she slipped her sweater back on and walked out seeing her girlfriend raise her eyebrows. "Babe, you didn't have to put the sweater back on, it doesn't look right with the shirt anyways." She smiled and walked over about to take it back off.

Demi quickly pushed her hands away and cleared her throat seeing Nicole look a bit hurt. Demi bit her lip and whispered, "Sorry, I just-I don't want to take it off." She then sighed and turned back around going into the dressing room. "Want to go find me more clothes?" Demi asked. Nicole just rubbed the back of her neck and nodded leaving the dressing room. Demi leaned against the wall and fondled with her fingers before hearing a knock at the dressing room door. She raised an eyebrow and opened the door. "That was-Sel-"

Selena quickly covered her mouth and walked in, shutting and locking the door. "Shh." She whispered and then removed her hand from Demi's mouth. "Demi, I am so sorry ok? Please forgive me." She murmured and kissed Demi's jaw.

"Get off-"Demi started to yell, but Selena was quick to cover her mouth again.

"Demi, be quiet. " Selena whispered and then sighed. "I need you to forgive me. Please? I don't-I don't want you gone."

Demi glared at her and yanked her face away from Selena's hand looking at her like she was insane. Who the hell did she think she was? She can't just bully her and treat her like crap then come rushing back. "I already told you I'm already gone. Just leave me the hell alone. I don't care-I don't-"Demi started to say trying to think of the right words to use. "I don't want you in my life." She admitted and then walked out leaving Selena with a hurt expression.

Selena quickly ran after Demi and pinned her to the wall frowning. "You want me!" She said with hurt in her voice, but also demanding, like she was trying to make Demi believe it. Demi gasped and struggled for a moment before turning them so Demi was shoving her against the wall instead with a look of anger on her face, but her hair was covering it so only Selena could see.

"Selena-" Demi started, but then heard a gasp. She quickly looked over to see her girlfriend frowning. Demi drop her hands and started to walk up to the other hurt girl. Nicole shook her head and turned around walking away after whispering a 'should've known'. Demi stopped in her tracks and then watched the blonde leaving. "Nicky…" She murmured then slowly turned to Selena who had a satisfied smirk on her face with her arms crossed. "You...Son of a bitch!" Demi yelled and slapped her, hard.

Selena groaned and held her cheek, her eyed screwed shut. "The hell Demi?!"

"You are like purposely ruining my life! I hate you!" She ran out after yelling at Selena and let tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

Hot, steaming water ran down the girl's body. She let her head fall back and let out a heavy groan. She loved the way it burned her skin. She thought it was the most amazing thing in the world. When she got home earlier she went to her room and decided to get her mind off everything and read on her laptop, she forgot that she didn't exit a tab though and saw one of her social pages opened. She had 47 notifications and they were all from the people she never talked to. They were posting on her wall; all the comments were horrible, calling her a faggot and other names. So, she went and took a shower to calm down after crying for what felt like hours.

_This is all Selena's fault_, Demi thought. _She only got closer to me to destroy me more. It was her plan all along. _She said in her head. Demi then ran her fingers down her legs; she was sitting on the shower floor with her knees to her chest. She then glanced at the razor after feeling little pricks of hair on her legs. She let the razor on over her skin to shave then dazed out thinking about Nicole, Selena, and everything that's going on. She let a tear drop; she only knew she was crying though because her eyes burned. Demi then made it to her thigh and gripped the razor harshly forcing it sideways to make a line on her flesh, the red liquid making its way to the surface of her skin. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming and watched the blood run to the floor because of the shower washing it away. She kept thinking and thinking, the thoughts never went away.

She couldn't take it anymore. All Demi heard were people calling her names, all Demi felt was people pushing her and abusing her. She started sobbing and gripped the razor again thrashing at her wrist and arm. _She wanted to die._

**Alright, alright, I know this sucks. I tried to fit all of you guy's suggestions in here. Thank you for reading. (: Give me ten reviews and I'll post a new chapter! While you're waiting, go check out my other stories. Love you little bookworms!**


End file.
